1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to paintball equipment and methods of play and, in particular, to remotely controlled, self propelled paintball guns and related game play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Paintball is conventionally played with hand held guns, powered by CO2, which fire spherical ammunition that splatters when it strikes another player to indicate a hit.
What is needed are improvements in game play and equipment.